


Seasoned

by Merfilly



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roseanne looks at the ups and downs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



She had never wanted a knight in shining armor; he would have just made her keep it shining. But Dan suited her, through all the ups and downs in life. She was loud and opinionated and he liked that, while also knowing just when to be loud and opinionated right back at her. They handled a working life, kids, and everything in between together just fine. If they had rough times, it was just a matter of life and the breaks it tended to have.

After, though, Roseanne often looked back, and those rough spots just never seemed to be more than a little dash of salt on the perfect meal. They'd been there to season them, and make the good times stand out a little brighter.


End file.
